


Aftermath

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Noiz figures out that he can fix Clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Day one, Noiz catches him touching where old artificial skin meets new artificial skin. 

Clear watches himself in the mirror in fascination, lips parted with awe as he touches his face without his gloves. He makes little noises of amazement here and there, eyes wide like a child's. 

Day two, he wakes up with a warmth against his back. His mind is lethargic with sleep, eyes fluttering open when the heat shifts. Noiz assesses the strength around his torso and feels a rush of relief in the core of his chest. It's just Clear. 

From where he lays, Noiz pulls up his holographic computer and types away his current analysis, fingers passing over keys fluidly even in his half-awake state. White, artificial hair tickles his shoulder when he's just about done, a sleepy murmur following the sensation. He shifts and finishes up, turning the computer off so he can look over his shoulder at the bot curled up against his back. Once sure that Clear is still asleep, Noiz lets a smile slip in triumph. He brought him back; he's allowed to be proud. 

Day seven, Clear utters his first word since his repair. 

"Noiz-san?" 

A lot of willpower is put into remaining in his computer chair as if it were nothing, but Noiz manages. He slowly looks up at Clear, who's standing at Noiz's desk while he's plugged in for a daily check-up. Clear's facial muscles twitch, as if wanting to form something, but his face remains the same. 

_There's no rush,_ the hacker reminds himself, eyebrows knit in concentration. Noiz spares a glance at the scan currently running, looking right back up at a motionless Clear. _Baby steps._ "Yeah?" 

Clear doesn't respond right away. With that comes an automatic assumption that he tinkered with something incorrectly, possibly screwing up this whole project. The blonde shakes it off with a frown and keeps his gaze even, facial expression neutral. 

He doesn't get a response for the rest of the night, but that's okay. There's no rush. 

Day thirty, Clear has improved greatly. 

He's capable of moving fluidly again, along with speaking at a normal pace. He isn't as emotional as he was before the accident, but Noiz knows that'll return soon. 

He wouldn't be Clear if he wasn't so expressive. 

Noiz treats Clear like you would a patient with a concussion. Whenever Clear goes into resting, he has to wake him up by or before a half hour and run another test. The taller of the two tries to shake it off and assure Noiz that he's just a little dizzy. He still doesn't feel 100%, so he's napping it off until it arrives. 

Bullshit. 

Day fifty, Clear smiles for the first time. 

It happens in bed, when Noiz wakes up. Lately, a lot of Clear's improvements have happened upon his programmed waking. (Until Clear stops dozing off all the time during the day, Noiz keeps a constant scan running on Clear overnight while he's 'resting'.) 

Exhausted from a long night of prodding at coding to think of a way to speed up the process, Noiz rolls over onto his right with a sigh, eyes closed. A shift in front of him results in both eyes opening lazily, grunting out a wordless question. "Wh..." 

"Ah, you're awake." 

He definitely is now. Noiz rubs at his eyes and hums low in the back of his throat to acknowledge Clear, gaze drifting off over Clear's shoulder to check on his status. All good. Awesome. The blond looks back at the bot, small eyebrows raising. "What's up?" 

Hesitating yet again, Clear hums in thought. "Well..." His lips stretch into a wide smile, causing Noiz's eyes to widen a fraction. "You're very pretty, Noiz-san." 

Day fifty-one, Clear kisses Noiz's cheek. 

It was really just to thank Noiz for cleaning up the table from dinner, but it meant a lot to the programmer. 

A lot more than it should have. 

Clear remembers... right? 

Green eyes lock with pink, Noiz keeping his gaze even and Clear attempting to fidget his way out of this. "Was that... Was that too much? I'm sorry, Noiz-san! It just came natural, I guess. I'm really not sure why that happened—" 

Before the accident, Noiz learned that kissing someone is very effective when you want them to shut up. 

Noiz leans against the kitchen counter as they kiss, Clear's hands hovering by the other's hips. He decides to hold on instead, letting out a soft noise through his nose as he kisses Noiz harder. Piercings catch momentarily when Noiz's hands slide into Clear's hair, holding him close. Closer than close. He's gone this long without being like this with Clear, and now it's as if the accident never happened. 

But it did. 

Day sixty-three, Clear musters up the courage to ask Noiz to go to bed with him. 

The way Clear mumbles it and refuses to look at Noiz is disturbingly hot and Noiz has to push Clear up against a wall and kiss him till he's brushed and breathless in order to assure him that yes, it's perfectly fine, now lead me to the damn bedroom. 

The shorter of the two takes a handful of ass in his hand, earning a soft gasp from Clear. He hums in approval, rubbing up his thighs and down to his hips and back. Noiz wraps his arms around Clear's waist, kissing at his jaw with a sigh. 

Somehow, Clear manages to get off all his clothes _and_ Noiz's, kissing at Noiz's stomach and sucking near the piercings at his hips. Noiz sighs shakily, eyes sliding closed as he guides Clear to go down further. No fucking around. He needs this now. 

Day sixty-four, Noiz wakes up with medicine on the nightstand and the best "we fucked and we fucked _hard_ " ache in his lower back. 

"Clear." 

"Yes, Noiz-san." 

Clear remains perched on the side of the bed in order to watch over Noiz, a curious smile lifting his features. The blond hums and swallows the pills dry, settling into the sheets. "Fuck me harder next time, alright? If I feel like I can still walk, you haven't put all your strength into it." 

"I don't want to hurt—" 

"Moron. I _like_ pain."


End file.
